Binary data storage matrices are old. Many different types are currently in use. One widely used type of matrix comprises row conductors and column conductors with semiconductor diode devices interconnecting respective row and column conductors at one or more matrix "crossover nodes". For example, such a matrix for a Read Only or Reproduce Only Storage (ROS) is contemplated having the diode elements connected at matrix points predetermined to have a given binary value, say binary unit or binary one. The absence of a diode connection then represents the other binary value, namely binary naught or binary zero for the chosen example.
The several matrices of the art are designed primarily for data storage and retrieval, of course, but they are also designed secondarily for low power consumption, for wide discrimination in the representations of binary units and naughts, for speed in storing and retrieving, and the like. The ROS matrix in accordance with the invention is designed for accommodating very high speed driver circuits and for reducing the time delay between "address in-to-data out" in a utilizing system.